


InterRail

by skamsnake



Series: Poly & Playful Evak [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Crossover, Endless rimming, Evak with other people, Future Fic, LOTS OF PEOPLE, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More tags to be added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Smut, Snowballing, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, crackships, we all knew this would happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: “Oh that’s so cool!” Hanna shouts, leaning against Isak, trying not to fall over.“Where are you heading to after Berlin then?” Matteo asks, and Jonas notices something in his voice.Jealousy?“Paris, then Rome. Then who knows?”Or, Isak and Even go interrailing.





	InterRail

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this lil smutfic was written for the SKAMcomm's May 17th Challenge and is dedicated to comm mom [staylucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky). Hope you had a great trip, babe! <3
> 
> A huge THANK YOU to my baby [TabithaAnne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaAnne/pseuds/TabithaAnne) for endless hc's and support (you know like, "HAVE YOU WRITTEN THE RIMMING YET???" or "WHERE TF IS MY RIMMING??!" or the good ol' classic "RIMMING?!" that kind of support) and generally for being my person <3 Also, thank you to lovely [anvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anvie) for prompts and wonderful stories from Berghain (you go girl!!!) 
> 
> So here we go folks! Enjoy some adventurous Evak, first stop: Berlin!

*******

**May 17th 2019**

 

Jonas squints his eyes at the sun streaming in from the window, brows furrowed slightly, already annoyed at the insisting pinging from his phone. He picks it up from the nightstand and rubs his eyes, blinking a few times.

 

**Hanna (06:50)**

HAPPY B-DAY BITCH! 18!!!! FINALLY!!!!

 

**Matteo (06:52)**

IS IT FRIDAYYYYYYYY????

 

**Hanna (06:53)**

WUHUUUU

 

**(06:55)**

stop screaming

 

**Matteo (06:55)**

Are you ready for tONIGHT!!

 

**Hanna (06:55)**

BERGHAIIINNNNNN

 

**(06:56)**

Ugh why did I agree to this?

 

**Matteo (06:57)**

We’re never getting in if you’re going to act like that

 

**Hanna (06:57)**

yes don’t be bORING! we’re SO getting in!! I need to get LAIDDD!!!

 

He rolls over, squishing the pillow against his face to block out the sunlight and his overeager friends.

Why _did_ he agree to this again?!

 

**

They walk up to the end of the line. The old power plant rising like a giant before them, majestic and church-like in the up-light from the projectors on the ground. The line is at least two hours long, even if they did arrive early, leaving them plenty of time to down the bottle of vodka they brought with them along with a few beers at the small vendors along the line, before they have to put on that silent hipster stoneface commonly known as a prerequisite to get into the infamous club.

Of course, Matteo and Hanna strolls right through. They had split up in two to increase their chances of getting in. Jonas had moved back in line a bit, now watching as his friends steps past the just as infamous bouncers at the door. Suddenly he feels completely sober, the nervousness kicking in as he steps forward, trying to follow the group of strangers in front of him. The bouncer raises his hand signalling him to wait, his facial tattoos and piercings intimidating enough to make Jonas take not one but _three_ steps backwards.

Clearing his throat, he runs a hand through his hair and tries to look as collected and unaffected as possible. Consciously telling his teeth to stop biting at his lip.

He can feel the music pulling at him from inside, almost like a religious calling. The bass thrumming in his feet and his chest. The smell of smoke and bodies and _sex,_ he imagines, oozing out like an aphrodisiac teasing his nostrils, tearing at his _chill_.

 

“Nein”

 

The bouncer had glanced at him once in what felt like less than a second, and just like that this man had decided his destiny, destroyed his _dream_ and irrevocably shut the gates to this heavenly Hell.

Jonas could do nothing but step out of the line and walk the walk of shame back along the line of waiting people, like so many before him.

He stops to pull out his phone.

 

**(23:07)**

Fuck. I didn’t get in.

 

**Hanna (23:08)**

OMG THIS IS AMAZING!! They put tape on our phones’ camera looool!

 

**Matteo (23:08)**

Try again????

 

**(23:09)**

The line is fucking long now. At least 3-4 hours.

 

**Matteo (23:10)**

Fuck

 

**Hanna (23:10)**

ARE THOSE GIRLS BLOWING THAT GUY????

 

**Hanna (23:10)**

Srsly. so. many. hot. girls. GET IN HERE!

 

**(23:12)**

I think I’ll just head home.

**Matteo (23:12)**

Do you want us to come out?

 

Trying to limit the embarrassment, Jonas decides to take a left and walk along the building instead, turning around the first corner he sees.

On the side of the building there’s another queue lining up. Smaller and quieter, everyone dressed casually and seem surprisingly sober. So much so, he actually has to check it’s still the same building. He walks up and gets in line behind two girls.

 

**(23:19)**

Guys, I think I found another entrance! It’s just round the side of the building, not a long line.

 

**Hanna (23:21)**

YASSS I’m dRUNK

 

**Matteo (23:21)**

Uhm..

 

**(23:22)**

I’ll just try again here and find you if I get in

 

**Matteo (23:23)**

Jonas, maybe just try the regular line again?

 

**(23:27)**

wow it’s really moving fast here, why do people not use this entrance instead??

 

**Matteo (23:27)**

Jonas I think you wanna try the other line

 

Jonas can feel the vodka they had been drinking on the sly start to kick in. He just has to get _in_ , then he’ll find the others once he’s inside.

 

“Nur Männer”

 

Jonas eyes widen as the bouncer waives at the two girls in front of him, one of them particularly hot with beautiful dark curls and full painted lips, long naked legs in heels he can’t quite take his eyes off. Confused, he watches as they step out of the line, hearing one of them hiss out a complaint about the lack of signing. He freezes in his spot.

“Go _on_ then?”

He looks up at the bouncer, brow raised impatiently as if Jonas had kept him waiting for no reason.

Slightly  confused and intrigued, but mostly just drunk and desperate to get inside this mythical, notorious place that is Berghain, he tries not to think too much and steps inside, proudly showing off his ID to the second bouncer and moving further inside to queue up at the coat check.

He stares in surprise as the guy next to him strips down to his underwear and hands the man at the counter his clothes and valuables in one of the available plastic bags, in turn getting a number on both bag and bicep in black ink. Jonas pulls out his phone again.

“The phone goes in the bag too”

Jonas looks up at the man, who is shouting to him over the loud music across the counter, waiving a zip lock bag at him, soon realizing he doesn’t have much choice than to follow suit if he wants to get in to this godforsaken place. He scrolls through the unread messages quickly, mostly from Matteo trying to persuade him to go back in the other line. He types a quick message before placing the phone in the bag.

 

**(23:41)**

I got in! What’s up with them taking our phones and clothes lol??? I’ll come find you.

 

Without thinking too much about it, he strips down to his plain white boxers, silently thanking his mother for always making him change underwear before leaving the house. Careful not to act too much like a rookie, or even worse a _tourist_ , he lets his eyes wander to the guys coming in behind him, all seem like regulars stripping down with no hesitation to tight leather shorts, or nylon jockstraps in neon colors, or just _nothing._

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when the man takes the bag from him and replaces it with a big black ‘21’ on the outside of his bicep with a marker pen, guessing there isn’t a lot of people inside yet. Judging from the amount of men coming in through the doors behind him, though, this corner of Berghain will be pretty crowded soon too.

“This is your tab. You pay when you leave” the man points at the number on his arm.

Jonas just nods and takes a few steps in the direction from which the music is coming, hoping to find a bar first thing. He needs a goddamn _drink_.

 

**

“ _Beer_ ” Jonas shouts to the bartender, signalling with his hand and pointing to the number on his arm. _This could get_ _expensive_.

It’s impossible to have an actual conversation in there, the bass pounding in his ears, his chest, his goddamn _balls_.

Conversing doesn’t seem like a required skill anyway, the people on the dance floor in front of him speaking more with their bodies than anything. The _men_ on the dance floor _,_ he might add.

He doesn’t mind it really. Although he has never specifically explored it himself, he’s always considered himself an open person in general. And the way those men are rubbing against each other in front of him is kind of _hot_ if he’s honest, so he decides to stick around for a bit, getting properly trashed again before going to look for Hanna and Matteo.

He takes a sip from his beer and gazes out over the crowd, a particularly handsome couple immediately catching his eye. The two boys, tall and slender, probably in their early twenties, are dancing close and rubbing slowly against each other to the heavy beats pouring from the speakers behind them.

One of them, blonde curls already dripping with sweat, is wearing a black jockstrap with yellow printing and a pair of white high-top sneakers. The other one, a little taller and hair a darker blonde styled into a vintage-looking quiff, is wearing nothing besides a pair of black Dr. Martens boots. Jonas can’t help but stare as he grabs the other boy’s chin and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

It feels almost like they’re putting on a show. The way they’re kissing with parted lips, tongues fighting for room in each other’s mouths. Large hands trailing down ribs and over hips to grab handfuls of cheek, pulling them closer together. A smaller hand sliding in between them, obviously working the length of the taller boy, and when their hips push apart momentarily, Jonas catches a glimpse of it.

Jonas has seen dicks before. In addition to his own, that is. At soccer practice, in the locker room at school. Occasionally on tumblr whenever he’s feeling particularly open-minded. Oh and Matteo’s, that one time last year when they were really drunk. He’s familiar with the concept, alright. It’s just, he’s never seen a dick like _this_ before. He feels his mouth water at the sight.

_What the fuck?_

He can’t stop staring at it. The way it’s rubbing teasingly against the black fabric of the other’s jockstrap is a sight to behold and Jonas wants to _touch_ it.

_What the actual fuck?_

When he finally manages to force his eyes away from it, he looks up to realize that the guy is staring directly at him knowingly, still licking into the mouth of his dance partner. Jonas swallows hard and smiles awkwardly.

A moment passes, and it doesn’t seems like the guy minds it. He nods back, a clear invitation to join them on the dance floor. Jonas is surprised to find his body not hesitating one bit, pushing himself off the counter he was leaning against and slipping into the crowd.

“Halla”

Jonas couldn’t quite catch it, but it looked like a greeting so he nods a _hello_ back. The boy in the boots runs a finger along the number on his bicep and somehow Jonas can tell he likes it. He leans in and to say something that’s impossible for Jonas to distinguish from all the noise around him. Figuring it was probably something nice, Jonas just smiles in return.

This close up Jonas starts noticing the other boy more, and for the first time since he laid his eyes on them, he notices the other boy is wearing a black patent leather harness and a collar with a long black glossy strap running from it down to the palm of other one’s hand, wrapped several times around his knuckles.

A fucking _leash_.

Jonas’ dick twitches and suddenly he feels surprisingly underdressed for the occasion. Whatever the fuck this occasion is.

The other boy catches him eyeing the collar and leash, smiles and licks his lips as he pulls at it a little to demonstrate.

The taller boy mumbles something into his ear, and Jonas thinks he catches the word _name_?

“J-Jonas” he stutters out shakily as the boy in the collar lifts his chin up slightly with his index finger, and Jonas feels his face flush at the contact, the sweet burning sensation spreading down over his chest.

“Jonas?” the taller boy repeats, a flicker of something in his eyes. _Jealousy?_

Realizing it’s impossible to carry on an actual conversation on the dance floor, Jonas decides to let his body speak for him, speak _to_ him, do whatever _feels_ right. He places both hands on the collared boys shoulders and starts to move his hips along with the music.

The taller boy smiles and places a hand at the back of both their necks, willing them to move closer and soon the other boy follows suit, moving along with him and pressing his hips against Jonas.

_Well, why the fuck not._

Jonas’ head is buzzing and he feels slightly dizzy. Maybe it’s the alcohol or the deafening music and the bass pumping through his veins. Or maybe it’s the way this boy is rubbing against him. His naked back arching as he grinds back onto the front of Jonas’ boxers, creating a delicious friction and Jonas can’t help but think about how it would be to grab a hold of the jockstrap and just keep the boy in place in front of him.

Endless bodies and tongues writhing against each other around him, wet from spit and sweat and _worse_ , no one noticing the way his hips are bucking up, slowly fucking into the thin white fabric of his boxers.

Well except for taller boy, who seems to be following their every move, _orchestrating_ it even, with a hunger in his eyes Jonas can’t recall ever seeing in eyes looking at him before. Biting his lip as their hips move together, rolling against each other in perfectly imperfect synchrony. Looking pleased as the boy in front of Jonas reaches behind to grab at Jonas’ curls, leaning harder against him. Nodding reassuringly as Jonas’ hands in turn snake their way over the boy’s chest and down his stomach to his hips and further down his thighs.

When the boy turns around again, something inside Jonas lights up and without giving it second thought he urges forward, letting lips and tongues and teeth meet in an open-mouthed kiss that tastes sweeter and feels softer than Jonas had imagined it would.

Soon the taller boy joins them, the three of them eagerly exploring each others mouths and skin with tongues and lips and fingers and all Jonas can think about is _please don’t stop._

_Please._

 

**

He follows the two boys through a labyrinth of dark, narrow hallways and sudden corners, moving past occupied rooms and holes in walls, tables stocked with condoms and sachets of lube and showers he doesn’t need to know what are for.

Finally, they settle on a room in one of the less crowded and quieter corners of the club, empty except for a black couch in the middle of the room. At this point Jonas doesn’t even care that there’s no door to close behind them.

“C-can I… _watch_?”

Jonas feels his dick jump at his own suggestion and swallows hard as the boys smile and nod before moving to make out roughly on the couch.

He sits down next to them and watches closely as the taller boy pushes the other one down on his back, covering his entire body with his own and starts licking and sucking on his skin, small whimpers leaving the boy’s parted lips as he arches his back against the trail of small bites left down his body.

“Fuuck baby” he breathes out, and Jonas realizes it’s the first time he hears his voice, a distinct charming accent that Jonas can’t quite pinpoint.

He’s interrupted in his thoughts as the taller boy pulls at the leash, pulling their faces flush together.

“Nuh-uh baby not a word, remember?” he says calmly, covering the other’s mouth with his large hand. “It’s one of the privileges you lose when you’ve been a bad boy, isn’t that right baby?”

The other boy nods frantically, breathing hard through his nose, and Jonas can’t help but notice the small beads of precome already gathering at the tip his cock peeking out from under his jockstrap as the taller boy circles his thumb first at his hip, then his inner thigh.

“Can you be good for me baby? For our new _friend_?”

Jonas can feel himself grow fully hard at those words, trying not to be too obvious as he presses down onto his boxers to relieve some of the tension building there.

Hand letting go for a moment to pull the boy to the edge of the couch and push his thighs further apart, and Jonas doesn’t want to _blink_ trying to catch every detail of the sight playing out in front of him.

The taller boy is holding on to the other one’s ankles, white sneakers high in the air, a look in his eye so intense, that Jonas almost gets up from his seat to get a glimpse over his shoulder.

“Let’s get you ready baby. Show me that pretty little hole of yours”

The younger boy, Jonas is guessing, moves his arms down to rest against the couch, hands spreading his cheeks apart for him, and from the pleased look on his face, the boy is doing a good job in showing off.

“Look at you baby. Such a good boy” he coos, eyes still fixed on where the boy in high-tops is holding himself open for him.

Jonas gasps as he watches the taller boy kneel down to spit on him, saliva running down between his cheeks. He gathers the spit with his finger and rubs it into the puckered skin there in small circles, forcing another small whimper from the other one and Jonas just can’t resist slipping a hand inside his boxers to stroke himself slowly.

Another trail of bites is left down soft thighs before the boy buries his face between cheeks that tremble slightly at the contact. Jonas has to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping when the leash is pulled tight, forcing the boy to look down at himself and the tongue licking at him, every so often disappearing inside him entirely.

Fingers find new purpose in the younger boy’s mouth too, playing with his tongue and pulling at his lips, making saliva trickle down his chin too. Jonas can’t stop staring at the beautiful cupid’s bow as the boy sucks eagerly on them, enjoying the way they fill up his mouth if the sounds he’s making is anything to go by.   

Jonas feels a sudden surprising urge to replace those fingers with his own. Figuring it makes no sense trying to explain it, let alone convince his body otherwise, he crawls over the couch to sit right next to the boy.

He moves his hand up and runs a thumb along his lower lip, tentatively dipping it into his mouth to join the fingers already there. The boy lets out a small sound, barely audible but Jonas can feel it on his finger.

Instinctively knowing he would need permission before proceeding, he turns to look at the taller boy who’s still buried deep between thighs. He nods once in return, removing his own fingers from the mouth to give Jonas room.

Jonas fixes his eyes back on the boy, catches himself staring at his lips and the way they wrap around his fingers, sucking them further into his mouth. Sucking in his own lip at the thought of what it must feels like to be in this position, filled up by fingers and tongue.

With one hand on his face, Jonas thumbs over the boy’s slick chin and lip, the other hand palming at his own raging erection. He feels his chest heave as the blood rushes below and his eyes burn slightly as they glaze over, transfixed by what’s right in front of him.

Another vibration from that mouth runs up his arm, and Jonas shutters through it. He can’t just sit there anymore, quickly moving up to straddle the boy’s chest. He pulls out his throbbing cock and the boy smiles up from under him, opens his mouth invitingly and without taking his eyes off that tongue peeking out, Jonas runs the head of his cock teasingly over his upper lip.

Jonas has never had his dick sucked by a boy before, and there’s something about the way this boy is licking at it eagerly, using his hands to pull Jonas closer and swallowing it down to the back of his throat. Something about the way he’s clearly enjoying how it fills up his mouth that makes Jonas feel _wanted_ in a way he can’t quite wrap his head around. A familiarity shared with someone who knows what it actually _feels_ like, someone who enjoys giving as much as getting it.

Jonas thrusts fast into the soft wetness of the mouth in front of him, grabbing a hold of the backrest of the couch for leverage, getting even harder at the wet sloppy sounds he can hear from the other mouth working behind him.

The boy is getting close. Jonas can feel it in the way his throat almost vibrates around him. In the way the muscles in his chest tense under him and his legs start to shake behind him. Moaning loudly, the boy grabs a firm hold on the back of Jonas’ thighs, willing him to push as far down as he can go and stay there, and Jonas has to pinch down hard at the base of his cock to stop himself from coming down his throat when he feels a splattering wetness on his lower back, almost instantly replaced by another wet sensation as the taller boy behind starts cleaning his back using only his tongue.

Jonas leans back against the touch, silently asking the boy to lick all over him, up his spine and down between his cheeks. When the taller boy places a hand on his face and turns it to kiss him, Jonas eagerly licks up the savory taste pushed into his mouth. He doesn’t know where it’s coming from, but something inside him desperately wants, _needs_ -

“Can I try? I want to feel it” he breathes out into that increasingly familiar mouth, and the taller boy smiles at him knowingly, like he’s recalling how it was to feel like that the very first time.

“Turn around”

Jonas does just that, straddles the boy below him in a reverse position, now resting his hands on the boys thighs instead, facing the taller boy who has kneeled again, stroking his cheek.

“You’re a very pretty boy. Let Isak take care of you” and Jonas can’t even care right now if he’s referring to himself or the boy beneath him, focusing solely on the way his boxers are being pulled further down behind him, hands grabbing at his hips to hold him in place.

The first tentative lick makes him jump a bit in surprise, already panting and clutching at the thighs below, suddenly finding common things like staying upright and _breathing_ surprisingly challenging but also finding comfort in the way the older boy in front of him is cupping his face and speaking to him softly.

“Look at you, little one. You’re doing so good. Being so soft for us.”

Jonas can feel his thighs tremble around the blonde curls behind him. The other boy’s face pressed up against him, into him, placing kitten licks to the puckered skin there. He feels himself give in to the sensation as he starts rocking back and forth, his body opening up to it, almost grabbing at the tongue and pulling it in like it wants to suck on it.

Small whimpering sounds he didn’t even know he could make is pushed out of him as he starts bouncing back against the other boy’s face.

“That’s right, baby. Fuck yourself on that tongue”

Jonas is losing himself to the sensation and sounds filling the room and his body. The boy behind him licking and rubbing his face all over him, inhaling and humming pleased as he eats him _up_.

Deep guttural groans mixing with the slap of skin along with his own high pitched whines as the older boy in front of him reaches in between his legs and starts palming him, still bathing him in praise he’s never felt more deserving of, shaking with the effort of rutting into this hand _and_ fucking himself back on that delicious skillful tongue.

“I want you to look at me when you come, baby. Can you do that for me please?”

And on the one hand Jonas mostly wants to just shut his eyes and tell him _no_ , but everything inside him keeps screaming _yes yes yes_ , his body completely compliant in the hands of these beautiful strangers as he comes harder than ever before to sight of this boy, this _man_ , mouth slack and eyes glazed over with lust and awe as he continues to cup his face and milk his cock.

“That’s right, baby. Give it to me, I bet it tastes so sweet.”

It’s too fucking much.

 _Not even close to enough_ , Jonas thinks to himself as the boy starts licking his own hand clean to proceed to play with it in his mouth and feed it to Jonas with his tongue.

 

**

“Jonas! Jonas!”

Jonas hands over the joint and blows out the smoke, leaning back against the brick wall.

“Joooonaaaas!”

He looks down the street and it’s like his eyes see them before his brain has probably rendered the image of Hanna and Matteo half walking, half dancing, up to them arm in arm, suddenly grateful they’re all back in regular clothes.

“Did you get iiin? We didn’t see youu?” Hanna asks, her voice slightly blurred, clearly way more drunk now than when they’d left him outside.

“Yes where _were_ you?” Matteo says, looking between him and the other boys, Jonas avoiding his curious gaze.

“Uhm yeah- yes. I was going to find you. Just headed out to get a smoke with-“ Jonas stutters, suddenly realizing he doesn’t even know the boys’ names.

The boys he just spend hours licking and sucking and _coming_ with.

Gesturing at them, he clears his throat, faking a cough.

“Even.” the taller one smiles, stretching out his hand, and Matteo takes it.

“Isak” the other one follows suit, smiling at both Hanna and Matteo.

 

_Isak and Even._

 

Jonas can almost feel their names on his lips, taste it on his tongue, replaying the night and adding them to his own moans in his mind.

“Oh you’re not German?” Matteo asks surprised.

“Norwegian. But we understand a bit of German. We’re just passing through” Even explains.

“Interrail” Isak adds, smiling at Jonas.

“Oh that’s so cool!” Hanna shouts, leaning awkwardly against Isak, trying not to fall over.

“Where are you heading off to after Berlin then?” Matteo asks, and Jonas notices something in his voice. _Jealousy?_

“Paris, then Rome. Then who knows?” Even says, taking a final drag and stubbing out the joint.

“Yeah we were just celebrating the Norwegian constitution day tonight with your friend here-” Isak elaborates, his tone playful.

Jonas bites down, hoping Isak won’t reveal any more details of this particular night of celebration.

“...before we’re heading off tomorrow morning”

He sighs with relief.

“Aw it’s like you’re celebrating your country’s _birthday_! That’s so sweet!” he hears Hanna babble on “It’s Jonas’ birthday too, did you know that?” she giggles, patting him on the back before he gets a chance to stop her.

“That’s a nice coincidence” Even smiles, and Jonas swears he catches a small wink in his eye, sending him a wry smile in return, that he hopes Matteo doesn’t notice.

“We should probably head home” Jonas forces himself to say, pushing off of the wall.

“Nice getting to know you Jonas” Isak smiles and Jonas just nods in return, hoping the way he locks eyes with him for a fraction of a second is telling more than the words he can’t let himself say out loud.

“Bye Isaaak and Eeeeven!” Hanna shouts over her shoulder as they walk away, Jonas and Matteo supporting her on either side, trying to stop her from falling over.

They’re lucky enough to get a cab fairly soon, Hanna barely awake at this point. They shove her into the backseat and Jonas walks up to sit in the front.

“Shit!” Matteo opens the door and steps back out. “I think I forgot my phone?”

It’s sounds more like a question than a statement, and Jonas raises an eyebrow at him, but he doesn’t say anything.

Instead he watches Matteo disappear back into the crowd as they drive away, loud snoring playing as the soundtrack from the backseat.

Smiling to himself, Jonas pulls out his phone.

 

**(03:41)**

Have fun

**Matteo (03:42)**

Shut up

 

 

 


End file.
